The new-old planet
by idiot564
Summary: Well, this time, Terra is rebuilt. Rated pg-13 for tons of cursing, Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns all FFIX characters and i don't.


This is **THE** absolute dumbest fanfic I've ever done. It's an alternate universe fic, basically I've taken the ending of FFIX and twisted it like hell, Everyone still thinks Zidane is dead and crap like that, but this time right before Kuja died, Zidane was sent to Terra to rebuild it and restore the people of terra without assimilating (destroying for the illiterate) Gaia. So, just bear with me here and if you make it to the end I give you full respect.

****

*_zidane walked through terra looking at the destroyed and literally fucked up planet. He wondered how in the fucking hell he will ever finish Kuja's wishes, but for his brother he was willing to do anything* _

Zidane: Ok, now this place is totally destroyed, so how the fuck am I supposed to fix it up? I'd rather go to Alexandria and show them that I'm alive, but for Kuja, I'll do anything

*you will be able to restore Terra just concentrate, and in time you will eventually meet up with your old friends*

**__**

*Garlands voice rung through Zidane's ears*

Zidane: eh? Was that just Garland?

Garland:yes it was me, I will guide you, and give you as much info. As you need to rebuild Terra.

Zidane: Well then "Mr. I got my ass kicked by my own creations" what the fuck am I supposed to do?

Garland: Talk to me like that and you will never get anywhere my boy….

Zidane: Alright, alright, you win.

Garland: K, then, first you must start with rebuilding the castle, the people of terra are still asleep in the chambers under the rubble.

Zidane: Alrighty then, what do I build it with?

Garland: Look to your right.

Zidane: Hmmm…. A power drill, an axe, a hammer, nails, This is gonna be one hell of a renovation.

Garland: Well, then, see those patches of mushroom trees over there? (**A/N: the mushroom trees are those weird multi-colored trees in terra, I'll just call them trees from now on cause writing mushroom trees take too long to write***

Zidane: Yes, I do.

Garland: take the Axe and and cut down the trees. After that shape it into a huge board, with a handle in the back.

Zidane: Why the hell would I do that?

Garland: That way you can push away the rubble and free the people of Terra, they will provide useful to help in rebuilding this world.

Zidane: So I see….alrighty then…..This isnt gonna be fun….

Garland: It will be hard work, but in the end, It'll be worth it, you'll see.

Zidane: K then, better get started… ***_starts chopping tree, and carves into board with handle*_**

Zidane: Done.

Garland: Good, now get started with pushing the rubble.

Zidane: It's gonna take weeks to throw that crap outta the way….

**__**

* two weeks later *

Zidane: PHEW, Done…

Garland: Great, do you see a latch anywhere?

Zidane: You mean those weird circley thingies over there?

Garland: Ya, push in the handle and type in the password * INVINCIBLE *

Zidane: What'll happen?

Garland: The people of Terra will be released from their cryogenically frozen states.

Zidane: Kool.. **_* does what garland says*_**

*BOOM, CLICK, BOOM, BANG, WHISHHHHHHH * 

***_Hundreds of people pour out of the chamber (literally)_** *

****

* Man walks up to Zidane *

Man: Where is Garland?

Zidane: He's dead….

Man: WHAT!?

Zidane: Ya, me and one of his failed experiments killed him….

Man: YOU MOTHER-FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!

Zidane: Don't make me get mid-evil on your ass!

Man: Ok , Ok..

Zidane: Whats your name?

Man: Joey….

Zidane: hiya joey, well, anyways my name's Zidane, and I've come here to rebuild Terra, will you and the rest of your people help?

Joey: Of course!

**__**

* Two years later, the Planet of Terra, has been fully rebuilt, and is more prosperous, than before, the people of Terra have named Zidane president, and now are discussing ways to have treaties with Lindblum, Alexandria, and burmecia, yet none of these cities even know that Terra has been rebuilt*

Joey(who is vice-president): President, we must send an ambassador to Alexandria, who shall it be?

Zidane: Please don't call me president, just call me Zidane, anyways, the Ambassadors shall be me and you.

Joey: Really? I get to go?

Zidane: Who else would I pick?

Joey: I dunno…

**__**

A/N: Garland magically disappeared so don't ask where he went..

Zidane: K, then, we shall send the invincible2 to Alexandria with a messenger.

Joey: Kool…

**__**

The next day the invincible2 arrives at alexandria, only to be greeted by alexandrian guards…

Guard: Who the hell are you, and what the hell is that thing?

Messenger: My name is atoplos, but you may call me Tommy. And that _"Thing"_ is the pride of Terra.

Guard: You are mentally insane, you will be thrown in the dungeon!

**__**

* Garnet arrives*

Garnet: What is the meaning of this?

Guard: This man states that he is from some place named Terra.

Garnet: Did you just say Terra?

Guard: yes

Tommy: ahem…

Garnet: Oh, Welcome, and who might you be?

Tommy: I am tommy, messenger of Terra, the president wishes to make a treaty with this Fair land.

Garnet: But Terra has been assimilated.

Tommy: If you do not believe me then take a look at the airship, you think Linblum made that?

Garnet: I guess you speak of the truth. Fine, we shall talk of a treaty.

**__**

* all of a sudden Steiner pops out and points his sword at Tommy's throat*

Steiner: STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU FIEND!

Beatrix: Oh, lighten up Steiner!

Steiner: Very well…

Tommy: Anyways, back to the treaty discussion, the president & vice-president of terra will arrive.

Garnet: Yes, I look forward to meeting this president, Tomorrow it shall be.

Tommy: Good, everything has been arranged, I do hope your city will be prepared…

Garnet: Of course it will!

Tommy: Anyways, I must be leaving.

Garnet: But how, might I ask will you get back to Terra?

Tommy: That is classified information….

Garnet: I see.

Tommy: Goodbye then…

**__**

* Tommy walks back into the invincible2, Moments after the invincible2 lifts off, A huge dimensional rip in space forms, and the invincible2 speeds through it, Before even a bird could follow it, the rip closed.*

Garnet: Steiner, can you believe it? Terra has been rebuilt!

Steiner: This is quite interesting, but you must remain on full guard highness, you never know when they could attack…

Garnet: You must be more trustworthy Steiner, I'm more worried about who this president is. Heck, for all you know the president could be Zidane!

Steiner: You must get over him highness, anyways I must return on my patrol.

****

*Meanwhile, in Terra….*

Zidane: Cough, im afraid, achoo I have caught a, achoo, cold, I can't make it to Alexandria tomorrow, the only way we can discuss is if they come here. achoo, achoo, achoo!

Joey: That means that we have to inform them to pack their stuff.

Zidane: Yes, achoo, please get Tommy, achoo, to go back, achoo, and tell them. Achoo

Joey: Of course sir!

Joey: * presses button * Get Tommy back in Alexandria, stat!

Secretary: Yes sir!

**__**

*back to Alexandria *

Tommy: (to guard) I need to see her highness ASAP!

Guard: Sir Thomas! Her highness is right through these doors.

Tommy: Thank you!

Garnet: Well, aren't you back early?

Tommy: The president has gone ill, and I'm afraid he cannot make it, but he has requested, that you and the people named, Vivi, Freya, Amarant, Steiner, Quina, Beatrix, Regent Cid and Eiko come to Terra, tomorrow, so please contact these people, and pack your stuff.

Garnet: Well then, I always wanted to see another planet, I'll retrieve them as soon as possible, I am looking forward to seeing Terra tomorrow…

Tommy: Thank you your highness! I must be going now, goodbye.

Garnet: Bye.

**__**

* one day later *

Well, im done for now, chapter two, "In the big city" will be made soon, I hope you liked this part, If you made it down here then your really cool.

****

A/N: Don't ask me why this is under romance

**__**


End file.
